thedisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures
This article is about the distribution division, not to be confused with Walt Disney Pictures, the flagship Disney feature film subsidiary. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures is an American motion picture distribution company owned by The Walt Disney Company. Established in 1953 as Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, the company handles distribution for films produced by the Walt Disney Studios; including Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, DisneyToon Studios, Disneynature, Pixar Animation Studios, Marvel Studios and Lucasfilm. History Prior to 1953, Walt Disney's productions were distributed by Sony/Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists and RKO Radio Pictures. However, a dispute over the value of Disney's True-Life Adventures series of live-action documentary featurettes in 1953 led to Walt and his older brother Roy Oliver Disney to form its wholly owned subsidiary the Buena Vista Film Distribution Company, Inc. (BVD) to handle the U.S. distribution of their own product. Buena Vista's first release was the Academy Award winning live-action feature The Living Desert on November 10, 1953 along with Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Buena Vista's first animated release. Notable subsequent releases include the foreign film, Yang Kwei Fei (Most Noble Lady), released in US theaters in September of 1956, The Missouri Traveler in March 1958, and The Big Fisherman in July 1959 (the first third-party production financed by Disney). In 1961, Disney incorporated Buena Vista International, distributing its first PG rated film, Take Down, in January 1979 . In April 2007, Disney dissolved the Buena Vista moniker in its distribution branding and re-branded itself as Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Distribution Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures is noteworthy for having 12 films that have surpassed the $1-billion-mark and 1 film of the $2-billion-mark in worldwide ticket sales: * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015; $2,053,305,738) * The Avengers (2012; $1,518,594,910) * Avengers: Age of Ultron ''(2015; $1,405,035,767) * ''Frozen (2013; $1,279,852,693) * Beauty and the Beast (2017; $1,222,577,911) (currently showing) * Iron Man 3 (2013; $1,215,439,994) * Captain America: Civil War (2016; $1,153,304,495) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006; $1,066,179,725) * Toy Story 3 (2010; $1,063,171,911) * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011; $1,045,713,802) * Finding Dory (2016; $1,028,570,889) * Alice in Wonderland (2010; $1,025,467,110) * Zootopia (2016; $1,023,784,195) Disney is the only major Hollywood studio that has released more than four films that have crossed the $1-billion-mark (in worldwide grosses). In addition, Disney is the first of only two studios to have released two $1-billion films in the same year (the other being Warner Bros.). The top three highest grossing animated films have been released by Disney. Sixteen of the twenty highest grossing G-rated films were also distributed by Disney. In 2012, Disney achieved its largest yearly box-office gross in North America. The company distributes all features produced by The Walt Disney Studios, other Disney film units and some third-parties including: International arrangements Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International was formed in 1961 as Buena Vista International, Inc., which is the owner of Disney Channel Asia.The Disney Studio Story, by Richard Holliss and Brian Sibley, 1988. In 1992, Disney opted to end a previous joint venture with , that began in 1988 to distribute their films in overseas markets (UK, Ireland, and ). In those territories from 1993-2007, Disney reactivated the Buena Vista International name, and also sent distribution under it in countries that did not have any current arrangements with other companies. Distribution rights in were given to MGM (under CIC in the early 1970s) and later to before the Warner Bros. joint venture. In Russia and CIS, Mexico, Brazil, Thailand, Greece, Singapore and the Philippines, Disney films had been distributed in a joint venture with .Disney, Sony team up for Russian content, The Hollywood Reporter, December 27, 2006. In Japan, distribution rights are handled in partnership with . ;Other international distributors *'UK/Ireland' — Rank Film Distributors (1954–1986) and (1987–1992) *'Turkey' — (–1994), (1994–present) *'Ukraine' — United International Pictures, and Sony Pictures Releasing (2007–present) *'Kazakhstan' — United International Pictures, Warner Bros., Sony Pictures Releasing International (1997–present) *'Finland' — *'France' — Gaumont Buena Vista International (1993–2004) *'Belgium/Netherlands/Benelux' — Warner Bros (1987–1992), United International Pictures (1993–present) *'Australia/New Zealand' — (1959–1968; through in 1973–86), Greater Union Organization (1968–1972), CIC-Fox (1973–1981), (under UIP-Fox) (1982–1986), (1987–1992) *'Italy' — (1974–1981), United International Pictures (1982–1987), (1987–1991) and Columbia TriStar Italia (Sony Pictures Releasing) (1992–1995) Franchises International arrangements Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International was formed in 1961 as Buena Vista International. In 1992, Disney opted to end a previous joint venture with Warner Bros., that began in 1988 to distribute their films in overseas markets (UK, Ireland, Benelux & Scandinavia). Distribution rights in West Germany were given to MGM and later 20th Century Fox before the Warner Bros. joint venture. In Russia and CIS, Mexico, Brazil, Thailand, Singapore and the Philippines, Disney films had been distributed in a joint venture with Sony Pictures Entertainment. ;Other international distributors : * UK/Ireland — Rank Film Distributors (1954-1987) and Warner Bros. (1987-1992) * Turkey — United International Pictures * Ukraine — United International Pictures and Sony Pictures Entertainment * Kazakhstan — United International Pictures, Sony Pictures Entertainment and Warner Bros. (former 20th Century Fox) * Finland — Suomi-Filmi * Belgium/Netherlands/Benelux — United International Pictures * Australia/New Zealand — Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1959-1968), Greater Union Organization (1968-1987), CIC-Fox (1970s-1987), Village Roadshow (1988-1992) Gallery MCUDisneyDistribution.png Disney Subsidiary Logos.png 2017 CinemaCon - Walt Disney Studios Presentation.jpg Notes *Disney retains all the distribution rights to these 14 DreamWorks films in perpetuity *Although GKIDS acquired the theatrical distribution rights to Studio Ghibli's films from Disney in 2014, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment continues to retain the home media distribution rights to 13 Ghibli films. *Buena Vista is only a distribution studio working for Disney, and does not exist as a separate company. External links * waltdisneystudios.com es:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures